


I'd Be Sad If You Died

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus have an interesting way of saying "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Sad If You Died

Harry immediately knew he made a mistake. He didn’t mean it, really. Not the way he knew Severus would take it. It was just the same way he’d joke with his friends.

“God, I love you.”

Severus’s eyes narrowed and he pulled Harry away from the rest of the group. “Potter, we have been…together…for barely two months. It is far too soon to start spouting…”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Harry exclaimed.

“Oh, no?” Severus’s lip curled. “Then what, pray tell, did you mean?”

Harry shrugged and struggled for an answer. “I don’t know…I’d be sad if you died?”

~*~

The wedding was a simple but elegant affair with only their closest friends. Well, Harry’s closest friends and Severus’s colleagues he could tolerate the most.

“They’re so happy together,” Hermione sighed as she watched the happy couple make their way around the room, hand in hand. “So in love.”

“I don’t know about that,” Ron said with a puzzled frown. “Odd way of saying it.”

Hermione chuckled. “Did you really expect them to express their dying love for each other in their vows? That’s not them. No, I never heard any truer words than ‘I’d be sad if you died.’”

~*~

“Who knew we’d make it this far?” Harry squeezed Severus’s hand. “Ten whole years.”

“I knew all along,” Severus said with a sniff. “I only wish I could say I was more surprised that we are forced to spend it with you in St. Mungo’s.”

Harry laughed. His recently healed ribs only hurt a little. “What can I say? Trouble still follows me.” He sobered at the distressed look in Severus’s circle-rimmed eyes. “Hey. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be right as rain tomorrow.”

Severus pressed a tender kiss to Harry’s lips. “I know…it’s only…I’d be sad if you died.”


End file.
